bumpinthenightfandomcom-20200213-history
Invaders
"Invaders" is a rock song performed by the aliens Sleemoth and Gloog in the episode It Sang from Beyond the Stars. The song was written and composed by Jeff Moss. In the episode, the alien duo land in the Boy's bedroom and Mr. Bumpy and Squishington believe that they want to blast them with their death ray and they begin groveling and cowering. When the aliens come out of their spaceship it is revealed that they started a band and they think that Bumpy and Squish are adoring fans. Lyrics Both: We come from a world very distant and far. We're alien rockers with drums and guitar. Our mission is simple, we sing un afraid. We're called the invaders, we're here to invade! CHORUS Both: We're invaders. Invaders. We're searching for fame! Invaders. Invaders. Remember our name! Invaders. Invaders. We sing without shame! Invaders. Invaders... Remember our name! Sleemoth: We're here to invade, your mind and your heart. Gloog: We're pretty good looking. Our clothes are quite smart. Sleemoth: We've fab songs to sing. Gloog: Loud tunes to be played. Both: We're called the invaders, we're here to invade! CHORUS Both: We're invaders. Invaders. We're searching for fame! Invaders. Invaders. Remember our name! Invaders. Invaders. There's no one to blame! Invaders. Invaders... Remember our name! Sleemoth: We're Gloog and we're Sleemoth. Gloog: We're Sleemoth and Gloog. Gloog: Girls shriek when they see us. Sleemoth: And give us a hoog (hug) Gloog: Just give us a kiss, we don't need to be paid. Sleemoth: From Woodstock to Graceland! Both: We're here to invade! CHORUS Both: We're invaders. Invaders We're searching for fame! Invaders. Invaders. Remember our name! Invaders. Invaders. Invading's our game! Invaders. Invaders... Remember our name! Gloog: Solo! (GUITAR SOLO) Sleemoth: Turn it up, laddie! Gloog: I've got blisters on me fingers! Sleemoth: How can you have blisters, you don't have any fingers! Gloog: Oh. Both: Someday we will visit a new universe, With new worlds to conquer, new songs to rehearse. Remember us kindly, we sing unafraid. Oh we're the invaders, the guys who invade! CHORUS Both: Oh, we're invaders. Invaders. We're searching for fame! Invaders. Invaders. Remember our name! Invaders. Invaders. We sing without shame! Invaders. Invaders... Remember our name! Gloog: Right! Both: Remember our name! Sleemoth: What is my name! Gloog: Look on your driver's licence! Sleemoth: Tell me my name!! Oh! Gallery Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.56.20 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.56.13 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.55.59 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.56.36 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.56.29 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.56.56 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.56.49 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.56.42 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.57.16 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.57.09 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.57.49 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.57.41 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.57.33 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.57.25 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.58.11 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.58.04 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.58.27 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.58.18 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.59.01 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.58.44 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.58.35 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.59.39 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.59.08 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.49.04 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.48.53 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.48.41 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.49.20 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.49.12 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.49.34 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.49.27 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.49.58 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.49.42 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.50.14 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.50.40 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.50.25 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.51.17 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.51.10 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.51.04 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.50.56 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.52.00 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.51.53 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.51.46 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.52.22 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.52.13 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.52.07 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.52.54 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.52.47 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.52.34 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.53.28 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.53.21 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.53.00 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.53.44 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.53.37 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.53.53 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.54.57 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.54.38 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.54.47 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.54.26 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.54.20 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.54.10 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.54.02 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 1.48.44 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.55.32 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.55.23 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.55.15 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.55.09 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.56.09 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.56.02 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.55.43 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.56.46 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.56.38 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.56.28 pm.png Category:Songs